


when i see you again

by murphysarc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Creatures of the Night, F/F, Gen, Post-Allison's Death, ghost fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison would never let something as simple as death stop her from taking care of her pack.</p><p>An Allydia one-shot based off of the initials carving scene in 5x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i see you again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely sorry tbh. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

_“She would’ve been with us,” Stiles says as Lydia watches Scott write her initials just below his, just to the right of every other senior that had ever been._

_There is no ‘would’ve.’ Not to Lydia, anyways. There is only a ‘she is.’_

**********

They’ve just defeated the nogitsune only moments before. Lydia’s crouched over Stiles, shaking his arm, trying to get him to wake up because if they lose – if they lose someone _else_ , she doesn’t know how she’ll cope. She’s barely holding it together as it is.

She can’t seem to tear her eyes away from Stiles’ collapsed form. He looks so frail, so weak, so pale…the nogitsune was possessing him for weeks and they’re not even sure he’ll come back and be _Stiles_ again, but first, he just needs to-

There’s a flicker of brown hair in Lydia’s peripheral vision and she turns instantly, because she knows who that is. She’ll always know. And there’s Allison, leaning against the lockers behind them, wearing the same clothes that she did on that night, the night when she…when she died.

Lydia’s about to open her mouth to speak, but Allison shakes her head softly. None of her friends are looking – their attention is on Stiles – but Lydia knows that even if they did look, they wouldn’t see her. Allison isn’t really there. Whether Lydia’s imagining her, or if she’s able to see her because she’s a banshee, Lydia doesn’t know, but she doesn’t care, either, because her best friend is right there and she can finally see her.

 Allison gestures towards Stiles. Lydia turns her head back, and sure enough, his eyes are open. “Oh god, I fainted, didn’t I,” are the first words out of his mouth and Lydia’s never been happier that someone fainted. He’s not dead. He’s not gone, like-

She turns back to look at Allison, but she’s gone. Somehow, though, Lydia knows that she’ll be back.

**********

They’re in Mexico and night has just fallen. Malia’s run off after something and Kira’s run off after her, so she and Stiles are stuck at the broken Jeep. Really, the Jeep had been through far too much, and Lydia thinks it has to go, but Stiles would never trash it.

It’s so dark out that Lydia can’t help but focus on every single sound she hears around her. “Can you hurry up?” she hisses to Stiles. She feels like the darkness is suffocating her.

Stiles doesn’t reply, but his fingers are flying around the Jeep. She’s trying to keep the flashlight steady for him but her hands just won’t stop shaking-

Then, somehow, she manages to stop. Her eyes glance up and there she is, Allison, somehow filled with light even in the dark. “It’s okay, Lydia,” she whispers, wrapping her hand around Lydia’s. Somehow, even though she doesn’t feel it like she should, Lydia feels Allison’s warmth and that manages to calm her down.

Quickly, she glances at Stiles. There’s no reaction from his whatsoever, which means this is definitely, definitely a banshee thing. For once, Lydia’s more than happy to be what she is.

She looks up once more. Allison’s figure is gone, but her warmth is not.

**********

They’re back in Beacon Hills and Lydia’s in her car with Kira at the gas station. She isn’t really sure why she is – the back of her mind is telling her that she needs to fill her gas tank, which is what she tells Kira to do, but she _knows_ there’s something else she needs to do here.

She gets out quickly and lets her feet take her where she needs to go. Kira’s calling her name behind her but suddenly, like she’s changed channels, Lydia can’t hear her anymore. Her head turns to the left and-

A body is what she sees. It’s covered in blood, absolutely soaked from head to toe. The skin is so ripped apart that it’s impossible to see any human-like qualities, but Lydia knows that this was a human. She wouldn’t have found it otherwise. She knows she should leave, but she just can’t stop staring at it, at the splattered walls around it, but mostly, she focuses on the hand, stretched out into the alley. It’s reaching for something, but it never found what it was looking for.

“Lydia. Hey, focus. It’s okay – you can focus.” A voice, a very familiar voice, snaps Lydia out of her daze. The real world comes back into focus and she can hear Kira again, approaching her very slowly. Allison’s there, standing to her right, and even though Lydia can’t find her voice to reply, she knows, and that’s enough.

**********

They’ve been like this for hours. Stiles keeps pacing the room while Lydia just sits, staring at the keyboard, trying to make sense of it all. She’s supposed to figure out the code to type in, to access the next part of the dead pool, but she just doesn’t know what to put.

“You can do this, Lydia,” Stiles will say occasionally, but it doesn’t help. She used her banshee powers to figure it out before, so why is she having so much trouble now? “Just think,” Stiles adds. She ignores him.

“Thinking is the last thing you want to do.” Lydia whips her head up when the new voice speaks. Stiles turns to look at her, and rushes over, thinking that Lydia’s had some sort of breakthrough, but really, she’s staring at Allison, who’s leaning against the doorway, invisible to everyone else. “Stop thinking. Let yourself…I don’t know, be one with the answer. Let it happen, and it will happen.”

Lydia keeps staring at Allison. Instead of taking her advice, she tries something else – she lets _Allison_ become her. She just stares, forgetting herself, forgetting where she is, forgetting what she’s doing. Her fingers start moving on their own but she doesn’t notice.

Allison vanishes. Lydia gasps a little as she snaps out of her daze, and stares at what she’s written as the passcode. “Allison.” She’s written Allison in the little password bar. Sighing, she hits enter, and expects to come back with a ‘denied’ message, but…it works. She gets in.

**********

They’ve been trapped there for a long time now, but the Berserkers aren’t doing anything to injure them. They just won’t let them leave.

“What the hell _are_ those things?” Mason has clearly never been so afraid. Lydia understands – she thought she was crazy when she first saw all this supernatural stuff, so she sympathizes.

“I don’t know,” she finally decides on. “But they won’t let us leave. Why?”

Mason doesn’t answer her. She doesn’t know him at all, so she doesn’t know if this is good or bad.

“You can’t stay here.” Lydia doesn’t move. She’s used to Allison’s voice popping up, now and then. Her shoulder starts tingling, and she knows that Allison’s placed her hand on it. “You are a badass banshee, and you can make it out of here.”

Lydia looks at her. There’s Allison, sure enough, and just behind her? A baseball bat. “It’s worked for Stiles,” Lydia mumbles, so she grabs it and stands up slowly.

“What are you doing?” Mason asks, standing up too. He doesn’t want to get left behind.

Lydia just steels herself, gathering every nerve she has. Still, though, she can’t seem to find the courage to step forward and challenge one of the Berserkers lurking at the other end of the hallway. She looks back and sees Allison giving her an award-winning smile.

That does it. Holding the bat high, she storms out of there, determined to wreak havoc. It doesn’t go nearly as well as she thought it would, but she did it, and without Allison, she probably would have died.

**********

_“She would’ve been with us,” Stiles says. Scott gives the marker to the person next in line and joins them again, but Lydia isn’t paying attention anymore, because there’s Allison, still standing at the shelf. The huntress puts her hand right on her initials – A.A – and turns back to smile at them._

_“You’ve done just fine,” she says, and though only Lydia can hear, the rest of them understand in their own way. From Malia using “Tate” instead of “Hale” to Kira accepting her kitsune powers to Stiles finding the courage to start senior year to Scott holding himself together, they’ve all succeeded, in their own way._

_Allison smiles, and then she vanishes, but she’s not gone._

_Lydia looks over at Stiles. “She is.”_


End file.
